Conventional real-time kinematic (RTK) techniques used in many navigation applications such as land and hydrographic surveys are based on the use of carrier phase measurement signals received from a number of satellites. The conventional RTK technique used for navigating a moving object receiver (e.g., a ship, a car, etc.) requires a stationary base receiver (often called the base station) to periodically broadcast its satellite data to the moving object receiver. The moving object receiver compares its own phase measurements with the ones received from the base station, and uses that information plus the position of the base station to determine the position of the moving object receiver. Communications between the base station and the rover receiver can take place via radio communication using allocated frequencies, typically in the UHF band.